


Spicing Things Up

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Porn, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected package arrives, Buffy and Giles have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [](http://ladyforash.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyforash**](http://ladyforash.livejournal.com/)'s prompt for B/G and the toy mentioned in the story. *G* If you are squicked by the use of sex toys, read no further. Also marvel in my using the word "fellate" for the first time.

"What's that?"

Giles came into the bedroom, nodding towards the package sitting on the bed in front of Buffy.

"Not sure. It was at the door when I came home. Should I open it?"

"Is that really a good idea?" He put down his briefcase, tugging at his tie. "It should be checked out."

"Don't worry, I had it looked over. Nothing that would blow up, or harm us. So?"

Giles inclined his head. Buffy tore into the brown paper, using Slayer strength to get past the gobs of mailing tape. There were Styrofoam peanuts protecting whatever the box contained. Buffy spilt them everywhere. She reached past the rest and pulled out….a vibrator. It was a caramel brown color, about six inches long with a twist knob at the bottom. Giles gasped, Buffy just held it in her hand, staring at it.

"Who on Earth would send you…that?" he sputtered.

"No idea." Buffy set it on the bed. It sat there accusingly. "Should we use it?"

Giles' eyes widened alarmingly. "What?"

"Oh come on! You've never thought about spicing up our sex life?"

"No, never," he said. "Why do you think it needs spicing up?"

"Well….I mean…just for a change…."

"Are you that bored with me already?"

"No! Just, I've never…." Buffy motioned towards the toy.

She picked it up and turned the knob, jumping a little as it began to hum. Turning the knob the other way, it stopped. Looking up at Giles she brought the toy to her lips and licked the head.

Giles stared, absently removing his jacket as he sat on the edge of the bed. As Buffy continued to fellate the vibrator, Giles toed off his shoes.

Buffy didn't know what possessed her to continue sucking on the toy, but Giles seemed to be fascinated by it so she kept on. She kept the head of it in her mouth, attempting to take off her shirt. Giles helped, pulling it over her head. Reaching around to undo her bra, Buffy felt the toy start to fall but Giles grabbed it and held it in her mouth.

Giles watched as Buffy covered his hand with hers and pulled the vibrator from her lips. Together they trailed down between her breasts, circling one nipple then the other. Buffy shivered as she used her free hand to undo her jeans, attempting to wriggle out of them while still guiding Giles' hand.

Giles moved their hands lower, using his free hand to help Buffy undress. Tossing the jeans aside, Buffy lay back and let Giles take hold of the vibrator. He trailed it through her soft curls, causing her to arch upward with a gasp. Downward he trailed it until the toy slipped inside her and Buffy's eyes closed. He turned the knob and was rewarded with a low moan from Buffy.

Leaving it inside her for a moment, Giles quickly undressed. He lay beside Buffy on the bed, grasping the vibrator once more. He pulled it out slowly, slowly. She arched up after it, making small mewling noises. He pushed it back in, entranced.

"Please…Rupert…."

He grinned. "What? What is it that you want my love?"

Buffy opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on him. "You."

He removed the vibrator, turning it off as he set it on the nightstand. He swung himself over her, his penis at her entrance. She pulled him down for a kiss as he moved into her, her legs wrapping around him. They moved together quickly, in familiar patterns, knowing each other's bodies all too well.

"Rupert…."

Buffy shuddered around him. Giles thrust once, twice more before following.

"Buffy."

He withdrew, shifting them to their sides, curling himself behind her. Buffy lay her head against his chest, catching her breath.

"So?"

"Yes, well…it was…."

"It was. Remind me to show you some catalogs later."

Giles chuckled as he kissed her hair.


End file.
